mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ajraddatz
Hello, Ajraddatz here! I am the latest admin on the My LEGO Network Wiki. If you need any help, feel free to ask! Unlike the other admins here, I can help you with both wiki-related stuff and MLN. This does not include asking for Items. If you need Items, please view the Trade Market. Enough with that, talk away! ---- What is this What is this, what does it do? #header_username a { color:green; } Is it the username in Userdata (Username My Home My talk MORE^ Log out)? Thanks, -- 16:29, August 13, 2010 (UTC) It's your username color. #header_myhome a #header_mytalk a Those set the other two links after your username. #userData a, #wikiaBranding a This sets the color for all for links. 16:53, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :Ok gr8t that's what I thought.-- 16:56, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :Is there one for Log out?-- 21:10, August 13, 2010 (UTC) It's the last one I put up there. I think it does it for all of them, even log out. 23:35, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Im in HUGE need of Rough Sapphires. I,ll pay you 200 clicks for 7 of them. Offical store order Official Store edit Section 18 Can you see if this order needs finishing or just close it. 04:19, August 20, 2010 (UTC) "Since kjhf forgot about this part" Actually I left it purposefully, since we normally let our new admins clean up their own RfA :P 23:13, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :Suuuuuuuuuure. I only had to because I recruited an inactive crat to change my rights (and had to guide him through the process). 23:16, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Join Please join LEGO Games Wiki. 18:18, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Nebs I read on Nitecrew's talk page that you could spare some nebs. Could I buy some? 23:20, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :You can have them for free, but not right now (need to go right away) 23:57, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :All right, thank you very much! 00:05, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :I've unblocked you. 01:48, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Nebs Do you have any nebs? I need lots! Also can I be in your symbiosis module for a few days? 01:25, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :I'll see what I can do. 01:26, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :If you recieved any nebs from my Galactic Factory Module please send them back to me. Thanks! 23:34, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Very Ergent Message Some Unregisterd Contributer is making important articles, Articles for Deletion! 01:27, September 13, 2010 (UTC) http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/153.107.97.151 Never mind I see it has being fixed. You should do something to the Unregisterd Contributer though. 01:32, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :I've blocked him from editing, if you look in 02:06, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :How do you block a Unregisterd Contributer? 23:37, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Only admins can, via Special:Block. 23:50, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I know only admins can (I am an admin on LEGO Games Wiki). What I mean is that they don't have accounts. They're just random people looking at MLNWiki. 00:00, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Unused Avatar Warning Your avatar is unused and will be deleted after 5 days. Please take the template down and use the image if you don't want it to be deleted. Thank you. 16:05, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Unused Avatar Warning Your avatar is unused and will be deleted after 5 days. Please take the template down and use the image if you don't want it to be deleted. Thank you. 16:06, September 18, 2010 (UTC) New wiki For the new wiki you said the imports get the edits back, well what about pages that are scraped, gone? How would you get edits for them? 18:27, September 19, 2010 (UTC) You won't. Any page that gets deleted will also remove the edits you made to that page. For example, if a page you edited 3 times was deleted, then you would automatically lose those 3 edits. 19:09, September 19, 2010 (UTC) What is a talk page? My mln name is 18tanzc.I was just wondering what a talk page is used for. 18tanzc 02:30, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :Talking to other editors. 02:31, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Could you clarify for me Hey,: According to my research there is no Nuparu in the XML but the image: File:MLN Toa Mahri Nuparu.png is on that page yet in the XML Hewkii has the File:MLN Toa Mahri Nupru in it so I just want you to clarify it for me just in case I read it wrong. Thanks-- 04:25, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not sure; it might not exist. 12:56, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::That's what I was thinking at first-- 23:14, October 5, 2010 (UTC) jsslvR can you please put me on our symbiosis? PLEASE???? 19:13, October 6, 2010 (UTC) link to my page: http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/wiki/User:Benjamin6891 Benjamin6891 (talk) 17:40, October 9, 2010 (UTC). Unused Avatar Warning Your avatar is unused and will be deleted after 5 days. Please take the template down and use the image if you don't want it to be deleted. Thank you. 00:08, October 11, 2010 (UTC) BET! !!!!!!!! I might have sent you 5 nebs by mistake. If I did please send them back to me. 23:04, October 11, 2010 (UTC) UnMLNW Hey Ajr, Why can't I edit pages like IRC and talk pages in unmlnw? I can't even see special pages and then can't help that much. Is it just for admins? Or did someone do some funky code to the js or something?-- 15:45, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, you should be able to, and I'm not sure why you can't :S 19:02, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::i have the same problem :S-- 19:39, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh can admins here be admins there? :S-- 20:18, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Dunno, ask Kjhf. 20:20, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay, that could be that it does not work for plain users-- 20:30, October 17, 2010 (UTC) hi I`m here just to say hi again in this wiki and I will make a web site were I can show every game I made. have a good day every one.-- 23:57, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Monaco If you want to save Monaco skin sig here! tell everybody on every wiki! Let's save Monaco! 01:43, October 27, 2010 (UTC) My signature Ajraddatz, I accidentally pressed the button which changes all the settings to default, and now I can't use the signature Joeman200 made for me. Could you tell me how to fix this on my talk? Thanks. --Hank3887 (talk) 02:45, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Well, I would, but I don't know exactly how. Do I put the sig page into the box, or do I do something else? (Sorry I had to bother you with this, I'm just pretty confused on how to do this now that I've come back.)--Hank3887 (talk) Sorry to be so bothersome. So, basically, you just put the name of the page my sig is on into the box? Let me try that in a second...--Hank3887 (talk) Hmm, didn't work. Do I need around User:Hank3887/Sig?--[[User:Hank3887|MLNW Page My talk]] (talk)